one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Necalli X Krizalid
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two BRUTAL fighters are about to to prove who is more dangerous! Will Necalli go Super Saiyan on Krizalid, or will he obliterate the tribal entity? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Necalli.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Krizalid.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Krizalid was looking out into the open space, a muscle bound "Human", charged at him. Krizalid punched his "fists", and both gazed at each other. Krizalid wondered about such a beast... (Cues Metal Gear Rising OST - It Has to Be This Way (Full Version)) Krizalid: And just what are you exactly? Necalli: I can he...hear it. The endless killing intent, must consume... Krizalid, confused, asked again. Krizalid: What killing intent? The one I have that desires to kill K'? Necalli: Devour-our-our. Krizalid: Hmph... Fine, don't answer, savage monster. Necalli: Su...such FIRE! MUST! CONSUME! IT ALL!!! Krizalid: Savage idiot... The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! 59.9-51.7: Necalli charged at Krizalid, only to be thrown by him, then blown away by a giant reppuken-like ring. Krizalid was analyzing Necalli's Battle Data, as he was slamming at the ground, only for Krizalid to counter each strike. 51.5-43.2: As Necalli tried to avoid Krizalid's fire, he grabbed him by the head, and smashed him to the ground. He then used his Critical Art, to slam Krizalid into a wall, and assault him, breaking the wall in the process... 42.9-31.4: As the move finished, Krizalid's Battle Data indicated that Necalli reached his full skillset. Krizalid then dissolved his coat with fire, revealing a suit of pure Data. He then set himself, literally on fire. Every time Necalli attacked, Krizalid simply countered, and did more damage. 31.2-27.9: Necalli: I... (sniff, sniff...) smell... FIIIIIRRRRE!!! 27.4-25.3: So, you can sense my data report as well. PATHETIC. 25.1-16.4: Necalli tried to block Krizalid's assault, but seemed to fail to do so. The more Krizalid attacked, the more Necalli was about to break. After a successful hit though, Krizalid thought it was all over. (Metal Gear Rising OST - It Has to Be This Way (Full Version) ends.) 17.1-15.6: Krizalid: Hmph. Never stood a chance, that savage... (Cues 卑弥呼 ~ 朱雀 Vs 玄武 ~ beatmania IIDX 16 EMPRESS starting from 1:30.) 15.2-6.3: Then, out of nowhere, Necalli's hair became blood red, and became more crazy for Krizalid's "Fire". He rammed at him, sent him midair, and as Krizalid tried to attack, they were all too slow for Necalli. Krizalid tried to use his most powerful move, but was countered. Necalli was about to finish off Krizalid... 6.1-0.1: Necalli grabbed at Krizalid, lifted him up, and drained what's left of his Battle Data... And all his life force... (卑弥呼 ~ 朱雀 Vs 玄武 ~ beatmania IIDX 16 EMPRESS ends.) K.O.! Satisfied in his victory, Necalli searched for other strong opponents with what he is now capable of. Krizalid, simply lied on the grass, lifeless, and pale as a ghost... Results/Credits (Cues Street Fighter IV Music: Theme of STREET FIGHTER IV -Orchestra Ver.- starting from 1:17.) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NECALLI! Necalli is from STREET FIGHTER V, owned by CAPCOM. Krizalid is from King of Fighters, owned by SNK PLAYMORE. This has to be the way is from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, owned by KONAMI. 卑弥呼 originated from Beatmania IIDX 16: EMPRESS, owned by KONAMI. Theme of STREET FIGHTER IV -Orchestra Ver.- is an arranged version of the song of the same name, owned by CAPCOM. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Capcom vs SNK themed One Minutes Melees Category:BMHKain